


I’m Your Papa

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [15]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Gary and Avocato’s little one is showing their presence even if they’re still so tiny





	I’m Your Papa

Avocato was startled when he felt Gary jump a bit in his arms. ”Baby?? Wh-what is it??” the human turned to him, a slight smile appearing on his face. ”Avocato... They’re...”

The Ventrexian froze, a big smile appearing on his face quickly. ”They're- they’re kicking...?!” Gary nods, Avocato continues to smile. “C-can I feel..?”

Gary nods. Avocato gets on his knees and gets at eye-level with the other’s stomach, then he gently placed his paws on it. He waited for what seemed like forever...

 

* ᵏᶦᶜᵏ*

His face lit up again, “I feel them..!” Gary chuckled softly, getting himself more comfortable. Avocato gently rested his head on him. Pressing his ear to it gently. “Hello there little one... I’m your Papa...” Gary smiles, loving the adorable scene happening in front of him.

“I promise... I’ll never let anything hurt you... or your Daddy.... I’ll keep you both safe...” he said softly as he rubbed the human’s stomach.

“I promise... I will never let anything bad happen to you...” Gary continued watching the cuteness in front of him, beginning to doze off a bit from the massaging Avocato was doing...

It wasn’t long before Gary had fallen asleep. Avocato didn’t stop for another good hour at east.


End file.
